How do you tell a guy you love him?
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Kiba's having a bit of trouble - he's in love with Kankuro! but can he tell the sand nin this before it's too late? my first KibaKank fic so go easy on me


**How do you tell a guy you love him?**

**Kiba is trying to tell Kankuro he loves him, but how are you meant to tell a tough sand ninja you love him?**

~Kiba's POV~

I sighed for the fifth time that day, my head in my chin I looked sadly over to where three sand ninja were seated at Ichiraku's.

Ichiraku's had expanded since more customers had flocked to it, due to the new Naruto's-a-hero-and-everythng-he-thinks-is-cool-must-be-tried-phase.

And not to mention he was now Hokage.

Temari was glancing at Shikamaru and smirking flirtatiously, blushing slightly whenever he smirked secretly back.

You'd have to be an idiot not to notice the two were engaged, and Temari would be sending all her time with her fiancée if her brothers weren't in Konoha.

I myself was looking at the sand siblings for a whole different reason – well okay maybe not but I was going to admit it was I? – than Shikamaru.

Naruto was also looking at the sand siblings, well he was more like sitting next them – or Gaara for that matter.

It was no secret that the Kazekage and the Hokage were together, even those who didn't know would be able to tell by the smiles they sent each other.

Gaara of course had never smiled before Naruto had stated that he was in love with him. Now he smiled frequently, but only to Naruto, nobody else.

Sakura thought it was cute, and Hinata had been sad about it for a while – having a totally obvious crush on the oblivious blonde – but she's alright now.

Started going out with Choji too. Little weird to me but hey, as long as she's happy.

Anyway, so here I am, sitting next to Shino at the bar across the street, and staring at Kankuro. I sighed once again. This wasn't turning out the way I'd planned.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Shino said bluntly.

I looked up from my sake, "Are you kidding me? He'd hate me," I said flatly. I began to twirl the sake cup with my finger, looking down all-depressed-like.

"Naruto didn't have any problems with telling Gaara." Shino pointed out.

I exhaled loudly. "Yeah but those two are jinchurikis, they totally connect. It'd be easy for them, they probably already knew anyway, just never said anything about it."

When we'd gotten word that the Kazekage was coming with his siblings to meet with the new Hokage, Naruto, Shikamaru and I were excited.

Well, as excited as Shikamaru gets about anything, but hey he was smiling that secretive-so-obviously-in-love-grin of his, so I could tell he was happy about the news.

I told myself that I'd spend time with Kankuro, but I was given a urgent mission on the day they were coming.

Angry at the time, I ended up telling Naruto why I wanted to stay, and he understood completely. But this was a mission only Akamaru and I could complete.

They needed a skilled tracker, why not Kakashi you ask? Because life hates me, that's the only answer I can give you.

So Shino, Neji and I departed for the ANBU mission and completed in three days.

I only had about four days left before the man I loved left the village for god knows how long.

How was I going to tell him? Would I even be able to, or would I run away again?

I sighed once again.

"Wassup guys?" Kankuro sat beside me at the bar, I froze involuntarily at his voice.

"Hey Shino," he said.

"Hello." Shino said back.

"H-Hey Kanks, what's happen'?" I gave him a wolfish grin that I hoped looked convincingly laid-back and casual.

Apparently it did, for the time being.

"Not much dog breath, you?" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that puppet boy," I said.

"Kiba is in the middle of a love-related crisis actually," Shino said quietly behind me.

"Shino!" I cried. "Keep it down! Are you gonna tell the whole world or somethin'? You'll ruin me man!"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow and looked at me with an expression I didn't know how to describe. Then suddenly he sighed and looked away from me.

"I know how that feels. Look at that and that over there," he gestured to Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari.

Gaara reached over with his chopsticks to steal some of Naruto's noodles, a very intimate action since Naruto was very possessive of his ramen.

He slurped some onto his chin, and Naruto laughed and used one finger to wipe it of, then ate it himself.

Temari was blowing bubble-gum bubbles and talking to Shikamaru, a shrewd and loving look on her face.

They were of course, insulting each other, that's all they ever seemed to do, but it was in loving and joking manner, and Shikamaru looked at her like he was the only thing in the world.

I knew what he was getting at.

"Both my sister and my little brother found what they were looking for, and even though I'm happy for them it makes me feel kinda left out ya know? But I won't complain, especially not to them, Gaara'll get all guilty and Temari'll set me up on random blind dates," Kankuro said putting his head in his head much like me.

I cleared my throat as he looked back to me.

"I got kinda the same thing, with Shikamaru and Temari gettin' hitched, Naruto happily taken, Lee and Sakura going to become parents and Hinata dating Choji."

Kankuro smiled a little, "Sakura's pregnant? No way when did this happen?" he asked.

I smiled. "She found out about four weeks ago, Lee's ecstatic, Gai-sensei even more so, and Naruto's happy coz he gets to be an uncle."

"Do they have a name yet?" Shino asked. I jolted slightly, I had forgotten he was there.

"Yeah, if it's a boy they're going to name it Jiraiya, if it's a girl they'll name it Kushina, after Naruto's mother." I said.

"Hey Kiba!" I turned to see Naruto gesturing urgently to me.

Gaara said something in his ear, smiled then left. I looked at Kankuro, he shrugged so I got up to join Naruto at Ichiraku's.

"Yeah Naruto what's up?" I asked when I got to him.

"I gotta tell you something, come with me I can't say it here,"

I was confused, but followed him all the same. We ended up at the training grounds.

"What's going on Naruto?" I demanded.

"Sshh!" Naruto hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Get on with it already,"

"Alright fine be that way then." He huffed folding his arms across his chest.

"I was only going to tell you that you gotta tell Kankuro before it's too late. And I mean tonight, otherwise Gaara's gonna order him home. He says you should man up and tell him."

I raised an eyebrow. "I doubt Gaara would have said that Naruto," I said.

"Yeah well that's the human equivalent of what Gaara actually said. So just do it already." Naruto retorted.

"Okay, fine. I'll…I'll tell him tonight. I'll ask him to help me with some of the sick dogs or something, happy now?"

"Very. Have fun," Naruto smiled. "_And they called it puppy love…" _he sang as he ran off. I growled.

"Shut up fox boy!" I shouted.

"Hehehe make me dog boy!" Naruto grinned. I sighed in exasperation.

"What's Naruto's rush?"

I froze. Then I turned. "Oh he's just weird," I said.

Kankuro shrugged. "What did he want?" he asked.

"Wanted to make sure I didn't forget that I have to help with the dogs at home since my sister's on a mission. Care to help? Your puppets could come in handy."

Kankuro grinned. "Yeah why not, I got nothing better to do. Let's go,"

I nodded and led him to my house.

Akamaru barked when he sae Kankuro and bounded up to him.

"Hey buddy how's it goin'? Boy you've gotten big since the last time I saw you, almost like Kiba here," Kankuro said patting Akamaru's head.

Akamaru and I showed him inside.

"My mum's gonna be home later so we have the place to ourselves for a while." I said.

Kankuro nodded looking around the place. "It's not much, but it's home." I told him.

"Nah this is great. Got that homey feeling too, my place don't have that. I'm practically the only one home these days, Temari's here most of the time and Gaara's always at his office. It's a nice break from Suna that's for sure," he said.

I smiled. "Well good. Akamaru could you go bring in the others? Thanks boy,"

Akamaru barked and left to find the other dogs.

I sighed. It's now or never I guess. "Kankuro, I gotta tell you something," I said.

"Oh? I'm all ears," Kankuro said turning to me.

"Yeah, well," I took a deep breath, this was it. Okay you can do this Kiba, it's easy ready, one, two, three –

"I like y - …I…Kankuro…I…I love…I mean…" I coughed nervously, come on just say it! "I…"

Unaware that Kankuro was looking at me knowingly and getting closer, I continued with my incoherent stuttering until his nose almost touched mine.

He kissed me.

"I love you too idiot," he said. "Gaara filled me in,"

I felt my entire face go red, including my ears. "Why the hell did you let me go ahead and make a fool of myself if you already knew? I feel like an idiot," I said angrily.

He chuckled. "You look like an idiot," he agreed. He kissed me again. "But that's why I love you,"

I finally smiled. "Sappy jerk," I accused pulling him into a hungry kiss.

"Stuttering freak," he jibed nipping my earlobe. I shivered.

"Your damn fault." I replied as he bit his way down my neck.

A door opened and closed. We froze on the spot.

"That's my mother, quick look like we haven't been doing anything," I said. Kankuro smirked.

"We weren't doing anything Kiba's mother!" he sang.

"Shut up idiot she'll hear you!" I hissed hitting him in the head. He kissed me playfully.

We broke apart and seated ourselves in the kitchen when my mum came into the room.

"Hey Kiba who's your friend?" she asked.

"Kankuro. From Suna, you remember I told you about him?" I said.

"Oh yeah, hello Kankuro. Nice to have you in our home," mum said to him.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Inuzuka." Kankuro said politely.

I scowled. "Kankuro's gonna help me with the dogs mum, don't worry about Anuli I'll take care of her," I said tightly.

Kankuro followed me outside to the kennels. He kissed the back of my neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I scowled again. "I never knew you had it in you to be polite Kanks, every time I've ever seen you you've spouted one insult of another."

He grinned. "Aw that's because it's fun. You insulted me just as much as I insulted you. And besides, they say that opposites attract,"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like Gaara and Naruto," I said.

"And Shikamaru and Temari. Now, what's with these dogs?"

So we got to work checking up the dogs for injuries and treating Anuli for the broken paw she's sustained on a mission.

Her owner was a terrible master to be letting her dog get hurt like that.

"Gaara don't be too long I'll miss you!" Naruto cried running up to the Kazekage and kissing him.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Gaara assured the blonde.

"You better be in the Sand in time for our wedding you lazy ass, or I'm calling it off," Temari smirked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Sand Witch. I'll be there on time, I'm not gonna keep you waiting at the alter like you probably will." He said.

"Heh. I'll have to come back here more often now that I got someone waiting for me yeah?" Kankuro grinned at me.

I sighed, "Yeah." I said.

"Hey," Kankuro kissed me lightly. "Trust me I'll be back soon. With Gaara's attachment to Naruto I'll be sure to tag along whenever he comes here."

"Yeah I know. I'll see you soon then Kanky," I smirked.

It was funny watching the sand nin blush under his make-up. "Shut up and stop calling me that dog biscuit," he said.

I laughed. "Fine, but only if you stop calling me that puppet boy,"

He smiled. "Deal dog breath. I'll see you,"

"Yeah, see you Kanks," I replied.

We kissed once more and then the sand siblings were off.

I stood there with Shikamaru and Naruto in silence, we were sighing and staring off after them until they disappeared from sight.

"Who wants to get drunk and then go on a dangerous mission until they come back?" Naruto asked.

"Me." Shikamaru and I both said.

He grinned and we were off to the bar, and then the Hokage Tower.

I'd make sure to get an injury so Kankuro could make it better.

I could already imagine his face.

This was gonna be fun.

**The end. Or is it?**

**Yeah okay that was my first attempt at a KikaKanky fic so yeah. Kinda hard compared to NaruGaa because the two don't connect as well as two jinchuriki. Oh well, there it is for what it's worth. **


End file.
